Angela Weber (Laura Clarke Ver)
No one is allowed to Edit this with out my permission Angela Weber is one of Bella's classmates from Forks High School. She is described as kind, shy, and somewhat insightful. She likes to give space to others, and this characteristic is very much appreciated by Bella. She plays a minor role in Twilight, but after Bella's depression in New Moon, they become good friends. She is portrayed as one of the most decent human characters in the series and Bella's best human friend. She was imprinted on by Jacob Black who she then later marries him in Dark Moon Her Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined counterpart is Allen Weber. She is portrayed by Christian Serratos in the movie adaptations. Biography Early life Angela Weber was born and raised in Forks. She is the only daughter of a Lutheran minister and his wife. Her twin brothers, Joshua and Isaac Weber, are very loud and demanding of attention, but she adores them. Her height made her self-conscious, and she developed into a shy, reserved person. At the local school, she is well-liked by others, though her feelings were focused on Ben Cheney. Edward, though he treated her like an invisible person at the time, also found her unusually kind for a teenager. ''Twilight'' .]] Angela makes her first appearance in ''Twilight: she is viewed as a shy but kind girl by Bella, who has Biology II with her. As time passes, she becomes one of the friends that Bella made after she moved back to Forks. Angela goes shopping with Bella and Jessica for dresses for the spring dance in Port Angeles. She is the one who convinced Jessica to let Bella go with Edward and return to Forks by themselves, something which Edward is grateful to. At the end of Twilight, she is seen going to prom with Ben Cheney, a fellow student that she's had a crush on for a while. In the film, Angela is a photographer for the school newspaper at Forks High School and has a crush on Eric Yorkie rather than Ben. Bella convinces her to ask him to prom herself, which he accepts. Bella and Jessica are the first ones she tells after she asked Eric. While taking a picture of Eric handing out flyers for the prom theme, Angela spots Edward and Bella coming to school together. She is last seen with Eric at prom, playing DJ. ''Midnight Sun'' In Midnight Sun, Edward finds her thoughts very comfortable as she is always kind and selfless. Her purity and kindness to Bella increases his fondness of her, and in return he conspicuously ploys with Emmett to trick Ben into asking her out by pretending to be interested in her as a way to repay Angela. ''New Moon'' .]] In ''New Moon, Angela is still dating Ben, and becomes one of Bella's best friends because of her kind, gentle, and non-judgmental personality. When Bella becomes severely depressed by Edward leaving her, she avoids talking with Angela or any of her friends. In January, Bella invites Jessica to a girls' night out instead of Angela, mainly because she doesn't want her to worry, though she does like her better than Jessica. Angela talks about seeing "something in the woods", something huge like a bear even on all fours. When everyone else declines a movie night with Bella and Mike, Angela and Ben agree to go, but she gets the stomach flu and uninvites herself at the last minute. Ben also uninvites himself to take care of her. In the movie, it is Eric who takes care of her. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Angela is assigned to address graduation invitations, and Bella offers to help and hang out together several times. She mentions that she will be attending the University of Washington in Seattle with her boyfriend, Ben. Bella is saddened by the approaching of graduation, because she knows that she will soon become a vampire and will not be able to see Angela any longer. Angela is one of the people Bella admits she will miss afterwards. She also notices the jealousy in Edward's eyes when Bella mentions Jacob Black. Though she tries to deny it, Angela explains that Edward is "only human", and will react like any other guy. She and Ben are last seen attending the Cullens' graduation party right after graduation. In a deleted scene of the movie adaptation, Angela still mentions that she will attend Washington State, but her movie-based boyfriend, Eric, will be attending the closest one. ''Breaking Dawn'' , Mike, and Eric at Bella and Edward's wedding.]] Angela does not play a large part in Breaking Dawn, but appears in Bella's dream as a victim of an immortal child. She also attends Edward and Bella's wedding with Ben as her date, which is performed by Angela's father, a Lutheran minister, and she catches Bella's bouquet. In the movie, Jessica randomly asks if Bella will be 'showing' and Angela tells Jessica that she is not pregnant. In the movie, her date is Eric. She, along with Mike, Jessica and Eric, strike a conversation with Alice and Jasper at the wedding cake, and is last seen waving Bella and Edward goodbye as they head to their honeymoon. After the wedding she meets up with her Cousin Sam Uley and his Wife Sophie Lahote along with they son's Abraham Uley and Silverberg Uley, as he asks Angela to come to the Beach but tells him that she was going to collage and will be back around the holidays as she then leaves as she watches Sam and his pack phase and head of into the woods as she looks over at Jessica with Embry Call as they both walk into the woods to talk as Angela sees that everyone has somebody but not her after she and Eric broke up and is dating Lauren who is the father of Lauren's daughter Jordan Yorkie. This is the last of her appearance before she comes back to la push to visit her family and friends around the holidays as she is in the woods alone again as she sees the Russet Brown wolf again as she got her phone out and toke a photo of it as the wolf then looked into the wolf's eyes as she sees the wolf's face turn into Jacob's eyes and his face as she sees the wolf unphase and turns into Jacob Black as she feel's getting warmer as she meets Jacob again in human form as he asks her to walk with him as he then tells her about him imprinting on her and about the wolves and that the Cullen's are vampires as she agrees to Jacob about the imprinting and has learnt that Jacob is all so a wolf as she goes back to collage and is given a bracelet by Jacob by telling her it was a promise ring and he would buy a real ring for her as they begin dating after Breaking Dawn Part I ''' Red Moon' In Red Moon Angela comes home after Collage and is met by Jacob as he is outside her house in his Ford Explorer as he takes her to meet his pack as she meet's Seth Clearwater, Embry, Quil, Leah Clearwater, Arther Williams, Theophilus Morais, Lucas Fuller, Chance Maximo Uley, Jr, Edwin Davis Uley, Keith Russell Ivanov, Emily Pauline Allen and Phillip Young as she learns that Jacob had chose to leave Sam's pack to create his as Emily Young came over as she kissed Quil as the two got married as he had imprinted on her around Eclipse and got engaged around Breaking Dawn Part II. as she meet up with Jessica as she is pregnant with Embry's triplets a son Timothy Call and two daughters Anna Call and Sakya Call as she learns that Eric is married to Lauren and has twin sons Ryan Yorkie and Antony Yorkie and Ben was married to Lauren's older sister Mariah Francis Mallory and left her with two children Annie Mallory and Roman Mallory as he went out with Lee Stone and left her with a son Tony Stone and then got married to Kendrick Stewarts two sisters Hope Stewart and left her with four children Cana Stewart, Priss Stewart, Olivia Stewart and Michelle Florenda Stewart as he then got Alex Samantha Stewart pregnant with twin sons Omar Raymond Stewart and Kaleb Zoltar Stewart as Jessica has now idea were he is now, as Jacob takes Angela away from Jessica as Embry walks over to Jessica as they both live together, as Jacob and Angela are walking on the Beach as he then asks Angela to marry him in which she says yes to him as Sam comes over to tell Jacob that they is a newborn army coming over as the Cullen's and the Forge Pack are coming to help as the other vampires who helped them stop the Volturi Physical appearance Angela is described as being 6'1, with light brown hair with streaks of honey and "always-gentle" brown eyes. Angela has dark brown hair and wears glasses in the films. Personality and traits Edward describes her thoughts as "pure and kind" and often appreciates her gentle nature. Unlike Jessica and Mike, she never thinks bad of Bella or the Cullens and cares for others wholeheartedly, she is also one of Bella's only friends who likes the Cullens. Other than her family, Angela is the closest human to Bella. Even though her younger brothers are demanding, she loves them with all her heart. Her interests involve anything but outdoors activities. Relationships Angela is very close to her mother, father and adores her twin brothers, Joshua and Isaac Weber. She is the mother of Logan Black, Matthew Ephraim Black and Yasmine Jennifer Black Jacob Black Angela had met Jacob before at the Beach along with Bella, Eric, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, Molly, Helena and Mike as she met his three friends Sam Uley, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V as she liked Jacob as she found him caring for his friends and towards Bella, Angela then later meets him again as he is with his friends as she was taking photos for School as he helped her by walking her towards the meadows as they both started talking towards each other as Jacob then leaves her as she then goes back to her house. Around Eclipse they meet each other again along with her new boyfriend Eric after her ex-boyfriend Ben went out with Lauren as she went over to him as she sees he is talking with Bella as Jacob's two best friend's Quil and Embry as Jacob looks at her as they are talking Eric then meets Jacob as Angela knows that Eric has a dislike towards Jacob as Jacob dislikes Eric in which she wants them to get along. After the party she and Eric are on they way home as Angela then notice a huge Russet brown wolf in the woods as she watches it as she gets home as she gets her camera, in the morning she gets her camera and goes into the woods as she is wanting to find the wolf form last night as she is walking she meets Elizabeth as Angela could see that the woman's eyes were blood red as Angela then ran as the woman was chasing her as the woman got closer and closer as she was then saved by a russet brown wolf and Dark brown wolf as she then fled the since as she looked back Angela could not see the woman or the two huge wolves that she saw as she bumped into a huge Black wolf as she saw a light brown/grey wolf and a tan and white wolf as they did not attack her as she made it back home. She met up with Jessica, Lauren and Eric as she then told them of the huge wolves and a woman with blood red eyes as Jessica said that she saw two one with blood red eyes and the other with golden eyes as Lauren said that she saw a huge dark silver wolf and a chocolate brown wolf. Around Christmas as she came back from collage around Breaking Dawn she went to Sam's house along with her family as she went into the woods alone as she was wanting to take some photos for her new friends at University as she was met by the same wolf who saved her from the woman as she looked into the wolf's eyes she saw Jacob's dark brown eyes and his face as the wolf turned into Jacob as they then started talking as he tells her everything as she already now as she found out that her cousin is a Shape Shifter as she agrees to the imprinting as she new it had healed her heart just like Jacob's. Around valentine's day she and Jacob walk along the beach as she is going back to University as she is then given a bracelet and is told that it is a promise ring that he made as she put it on as she told him that she will never take it of. Around Moon as Angela comes back home after Graduate University she along with Jessica who has now of the wolves as Jessica Stanley was imprinted on by Quil Ateara, Angela comes to visit Jacob with his pack as his pack has now grown to 17 as she and Jacob walk of to visit her family as her cousin Carey Weber and his wife Patricia Xavier and his three children Greg Weber, Vicky Olivia Weber and Jacob Weber as Sam and his wife Sophie Lahote have come over as it is Angela's mother's birthday as she becomes engaged to Jacob at her mothers birthday. Around Dark Moon she and Jacob get married and is then later pregnant with they first child Logan Black, Matthew Ephraim Black and Yasmine Jennifer Black Ben Cheney Angela has a strong relationship with her boyfriend Ben Cheney. She liked him before she asked him out and one of their first dates was to the prom at the end of their junior year. Ben and Angela remain together for the rest of their senior year and decide to go to college together in Seattle at the University of Washington. Ben is very enthusiastic, but Angela still enjoys spending time with him. The unfinished novel ''Midnight Sun reveals that Edward Cullen manipulated Ben into working up his courage to start a relationship with Angela as a way to repay her for being nice to Bella. Edward's push was necessary because the height difference scared them. Eric Yorkie Angela attended the spring dance with Eric and was excited to go to the dance, if not with him. In the movie adaptations, Angela takes up the courage to ask Eric to prom after some encouragement from Bella, and was ecstatic to go with him. The two have been together ever since, and while Angela plans on going to State University, Eric is attending the closest college to be closer to her. Around Breaking Dawn she and Eric brake up before they went to Edward's and Bella's wedding as Eric was wanting to move on with someone Elsa as they brake up he ends up going out with Katie first Bella Swan Bella Swan is Angela's classmate in Forks High School. They become friends soon after she moved back to town. Angela is considered Bella's best human friend due to her gentle nature. While under depression of Edward's leaving, Bella asks Jessica for a girl's night out instead of Angela, only because she knows that she will make her worry more. In Eclipse, while arranging graduation invitations, Angela tells Bella about Edward's jealousy of Jacob Black, something that only Bella has been oblivious about. She is also invited to attend Bella and Edward's wedding in Breaking Dawn, and she catches Bella's bouquet. Sam Uley Angela is the cousin of Sam Uley as she was not aware that she had a cousin she had meet Sam a lot as he looked a lot like her grandfather Charles Uley as she was doing family research as she was on her family tree as she found out that she was related to the Uley line as she saw her mother's name as her mother's name was on Ellen Uley and got married to Jamie Weber, as she saw that her uncles are Thomas Uley II, Joshua Uley and Simon Uley. When she and her mother went to visit them Sam went over to her and greeted her as he never new that his auntie Ellen had children as he was never told by his father who ran of leaving him and his mother. When Angela got imprinted on by Jacob Black he was a little upset as he was still wanting to know his cousin Angela as she told him they can still get to know each other even if she has been imprinted on by Jacob. Film portrayal ]] In the film adaptations, Angela is portrayed by Christian Serratos. She reprised her role in New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn - Part 1. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' (film) **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' (film) *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' (film) *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' Trivia During the ending credits of Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Angela's name was spelled "Angela Webber". External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Uley family Category:Articles by Laura Clarke